We'll Have to Frame It
by Lily Sregdor
Summary: Sherlock and Molly have to babysit baby Watson. Light-possible-ish Sherlolly.


**AN:** Sherlock and Molly have to babysit baby Watson. Light-possible-ish Sherlolly.

We'll Have to Frame It

by Lily Sregdor

She was… pink. Not only was she swaddled in pink clothing but her nose had a pinkish hue to it. Her cheeks when she smiled also gave off a pinkish glow. She was a small baby, as far as babies go. Her tiny feet and hands had even tinier finger and toenails.

Sherlock observed the tiny little human creature that now lay on his couch, on her back. She stared right back. He turned his head to the side and watched as she too turned her head to the side, mimicking him.

"Hmm." Sherlock grunted. He looked over his shoulder, he heard Molly as she put the baby milk in the microwave to warm it up. He turned his attention back to Hannah Louise Watson.

Sherlock did not like children and he most certainly did not like babies. They were stinky, loud and cried at everything. He was also frustrated that they couldn't properly communicate. He found that in the past he was incredibly irritated by them. Their constant high pitch cries, their neediness, their feeding time, their demand for attention.

But… Hannah Louise Watson was different.

In the whole hour that she had been in Sherlock's care she hadn't cried once. When John and Mary arrived to drop off their baby daughter- their sitter canceled on them at the last minute- she had been crying loudly, not wanting to leave her mother's arms. But as soon as Sherlock begrudgingly took the child into his arms she almost immediately stopped. Mary commented that Sherlock had a natural touch with children but he dismissed it as a fluke thing. He assumed the tiny little pink pile of soft chubby flesh would begin crying as soon as John and Mary were out of sight.

John was the more nervous parent, he wouldn't admit that he was afraid to leave Hannah with Sherlock but he was. He was afraid Sherlock would become distracted by something and forget to feed her or leave her alone all together. That's when John suggested Molly should come over and help babysit. Sherlock completely agreed. Sherlock would never admit to almost being… afraid of being left alone with the baby.

When Molly arrived Sherlock had placed Hannah back into her carried completely strapped in. The baby just sat there, quietly. Molly told Sherlock that he couldn't leave Hannah in there all day so she unstrapped the baby and began showing her around the flat.

"Why are you giving it a tour? She doesn't even know where she is!" Sherlock griped. Molly only giggled.

"Well _Uncle Sherlock _I'm sure this little bundle of joy will be spending lots of time here, we want to get her acquainted with the place." Molly said sweetly. Sherlock grunted and began typing away at his laptop, every now and then glancing at Molly and Hannah. He thought that Molly looked… nice with a baby. In fact, he found the whole scenario of Molly having a baby rather attractive.

"Can you hold her while I get her bottle?" Molly asked, walking over to Sherlock with Hannah on her hip.

"Why do I have to hold it?" Sherlock groaned. Molly held Hannah out in front of her.

"Because you have to get used to holding her. Come on, look how cute she is!" Molly made a pouty face and Sherlock sighed. He reached out and held Hannah, keeping her at a distance. He watched as her little feet dangled and swayed back and forth. "Hello." Sherlock said. At the sound of his voice Hannah giggled, Sherlock watched as a little bit of drool fell from her mouth and onto his shoe.

"Molly! It's drooling!" Sherlock yelled from the living room. Molly laughed. "They do that, Sherlock. And her name is Hannah." Molly replied, she began humming. Sherlock sighed loudly. Didn't Molly realize this was horrible for him? Why had John and Mary chosen him? Why not just call Molly right away?

It was then that Sherlock moved to the sofa and laid her out on her back.

After the mimicking was over the staring contest began. Sherlock won every round.

"Hmm." he grunted again.

Then, Sherlock did something that he couldn't understand. For some reason when Hannah put up her tiny little hand Sherlock felt an impulse to… stick his finger out. He stuck out his long index finger and Hannah immediately latched on. Sherlock was surprised at her strength. She weakly pulled his finger closer and it was too late that Sherlock realized just where his finger was heading. But he couldn't pull away, he didn't want to hurt her or make her cry.

Sherlock cringed and looked away as he felt Hannah begin to suck on his finger, coating in baby saliva. He willed Molly to be done with that milk faster!

"Oh, damn, it's too hot!" Molly groaned. Sherlock begged silently for mercy.

"Good god, I'm doomed." Sherlock said out loud. Hannah giggled with his finger in her mouth. Sherlock glanced back at her, she was staring at him intently.

"Sherlock, everything okay?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"She's still breathing if that's what your wondering." Sherlock grumbled. "And I'm covered in baby slime, hope you're happy!" Sherlock yelled. Molly laughed and poked her head around the corner.

"Oh, yes, you're positively dripping." she said before popping back into the kitchen.

"Talk to her." Molly said. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "About what?" he snapped. Molly sighed. "Anything. Tell her a story. Let her get used to your voice."

Sherlock sighed. He compromised that perhaps it wouldn't be a complete waste of time.

"I'm Sherlock, your father's best friend and a good friend to your mother too. She shot me once." Sherlock said, Hannah finally stopped sucking on his finger and he was completely relieved. He wiped his finger off on his trousers. "I'll have to burn those." he said. Hannah smiled. "What the devil are you smiling at? Do you even know? Are you even aware that I'm another person? You don't even know your a person. You just worry about who will change your diaper and- oh good god! Molly!" Sherlock yelled in terror.

Molly came running in with the bottle in hand. "What's the matter?" she asked urgently. Sherlock stood up from the couch. "It… did it." Sherlock said putting a decent distance between himself and Hannah.

It took Molly a moment or two to understand what he meant.

"Oh, Hannah, did you go to the bathroom? You little cutie pie!" Molly said handing the bottle to Sherlock.

"You're… touching it? After it did that? And you're rewarding it with compliments after it… all over my sofa!" Sherlock said stubbornly. Molly rolled her eyes, picking up Hannah and bringing her to the bedroom.

"No, not my bed!" Sherlock groaned.

"Theres a blanket you put down under her Sherlock, relax. I won't ruin your bed." Molly assured him.

Sherlock watched from the doorway as Molly changed Hannah's diaper. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Sherlock asked her. Molly smiled. "Youtube. I watched a couple videos on the way here." Molly explained. Sherlock smiled. He watched as Molly baby talked Hannah, the baby giggled and squirmed.

Sherlock found something calming about watching Molly with Hannah. It was… sweet. And Sherlock Holmes did not do sweet! Molly redressed Hannah and walked over to Sherlock who took a hesitant step back.

"Sherlock, come on. Look, she likes you." Molly said, Hannah was reaching with her chubby arms towards Sherlock. When Sherlock didn't immediately take her Hannah's face scrunched up and her eyes got all glassy and puffy and she began to cry lightly.

"No, no, don't do that." Sherlock said immediately taking the baby. Hannah sniffled a couple more times before Sherlock was able to quiet her. "Here." Molly said, taking his hand that held the bottle and bringing it up to Hannah's mouth. She began drinking. Molly and Sherlock shared a look, her thumb lightly brushing over his hand. "Sorry." she said removing her hand and walking back to the living, she took a seat in front of the telly and turned it on with the remote. Sherlock followed her, Hannah still drinking happily.

"Does this mean it will go again soon?" Sherlock asked sitting down next to Molly. She nodded her head. "After her nap probably." Molly replied. She yawned and leaned back on the sofa.

Not long after Hannah had gulped down the entire bottle Sherlock noticed her eyes beginning to flutter close.

"Put her head on your shoulder." Molly whispered. Sherlock carefully adjusted Hannah, her little head resting on his shoulder, her small hands gripping his shirt.

"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and Baby Wrangler." Molly said smiling. Sherlock frowned and glanced down at Hannah out of the corner of his eye.

Molly watched a bit of telly before passing out herself. The sun began to set and Sherlock checked his watch. John and Mary would be back in an hour. Hannah woke up and made some cooing noises. Sherlock moved to the bedroom with the diaper bag in hand and sat down on the bed with Hannah sitting on his lap, ready for her to need to be changed again. He would call for Molly.

Sherlock sighed. He was bored.

"You are a quiet creature," Sherlock commented, at the sound of his Hannah looked up and just stared at him. "Again with the staring, I hope you don't plan on making that a habit. Then again I stare off into space from time to time, helps me think. I can block out anything. Maybe you're doing the same thing." Sherlock said, Hannah leaned against him and rested her head on his stomach. Sherlock yawned. He moved back up the bed with Hannah in his arms and leaned against the pillows. "I don't like children, babies especially," Sherlock said, she was laying on him. "I've made it a point to distance myself from them as much as possible and now I'm forced to watch over one. Of course… you're the child of my best friend. I guess you're better than some strange child off the street.

"And I did make a promise- at your parents wedding when I let slip that your mother was pregnant with you before she even knew- that I would always be there for your parents and you. I think your mother is the absolute perfect person for your father, no one deserves him more than she does. Both of your parents are important to me… so… I guess that means you're important to me too." Sherlock picked Hannah up and held her above him, she giggled once again and smiled down at him.

Sherlock smiled back at her.

"Oh, yes… I think we'll get along just fine. Who knows? Maybe we have a little high functioning sociopath in the making. Would you like that? Yes you would my little sociopath." Sherlock said and he brought her down to rest on his chest once more.

Molly woke up and realized quickly that both Sherlock and Hannah we no longer on the couch. The diaper bag was gone. Molly could only imagine Sherlock attempting to change Hannah's diaper. She walked to the bedroom and peaked in. If her heart could literally melt at the cuteness of what she saw it would have.

Laying there fast sleep was Sherlock with Hannah sleeping peacefully on his chest, his finger wrapped around her tiny baby fist.

Molly smiled at the pair. Then Molly had a thought. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of Sherlock and Hannah and sent it to John. He immediately replied.

**John Watson**

**Oh. My. God. Is that photoshopped?**

**Molly Hooper**

**Nope. It's as real as it gets.**

**John Watson**

**We'll have to frame it.**

**Molly Hooper**

**We'll hang it over his bed!**

Molly closed the door quietly. Five minutes later she heard Sherlock yell from the bedroom.

"Molly! She did it again!"

Molly rushed to his aid, laughing the whole way.

The end.

AN: So I was lazy and didn't do any edits haha I just wanted to upload it as soon as possible. Cute little one-shot for ya'll. I hope you enjoyed it my darling little demons!


End file.
